A Poetic Hell
__TOC__ A Poetic Hell is a fan-made series written by Yamichidori1 Plot In the infinite darkness in the time of a chaotic and dangerous apocolypse of an occuring war, the young heroes, whom have had a happy and memorable past must fight for their lives and make needed sacrifices for the ones they love. In this time, they figure out what it truly means to hurt. They lose what keeps them from the infinite sadness. In the epic climax of a battle, three of our warriors escape and hunt for shelter and try to reunite all of their friends while still surviving. In this time, they suffer losing each other, hunting for escape, and learning the meaning of knowing and enduring Hell itself. Will they live to tell this legendary tale? Main Characters Protagonists * Goku - Always worries about others' emotions and safety while still making sure he battles to the death and survives. He is a very brave soldier who never stops searching when he is tasted to find a location. * Kotsu * Miri - The bold and strong girl whom never gives up. She helps her friends whenever she finds them and always cares for others. She continues to fight and wants to live until the end and helps Goku in his time of need. * Yami - A cold-blooded warriors who has suffered in the past with a hatred upon him by countless people. He endures pain every day and tried to journey for his life alongside his allied fighters. Anti-Heroes * Ibbe - Shares the same happy memories with his allies and past friends but ends up seeing a darker side in himself. After coming across a people of darkness and pride, his view of life is changed from the sacrifice and bravery in himself to the selfishness and pride. * LT - The bravery and confident survivor. He has been separated from his allies multiple times and always runs away for his personal desires but still has a strong ability to remain aloof and sacrificial. * Wikian Antagonists * DJ * Tensa Introduction: Hell Itself Through the raging inferno, a death awaits for one of the ignorant warriors' lives to vaporize in the infinite Hell of a chaotic force. The unbearably bleak life once lived by the young fighters would now change forever, them sacrificing their own lives for the ones they love. The sacrificial vortex of enduring Hell itself would now be unleashed to the powers beyond the eye opening of a cosmos or the blinding light being revealed of the lonely super nova. Are there poems in heaven? The life of many will be destroyed by the hand of the Devil, an era of chaos to occur. To the human ear, poems mean nothing. Blood spills to those who know the meaning of love. The never-ending powers of a poem effect all others who can feel the destruction of the powerful elegy. "Eternity is in love with the productions of time." Thow cannot simply fight for others, but they can destroy their own lives to resurrect the energy of others'. When the sword is drawn, it must taste blood. Our young warriors shall know what it means to hurt, addicted to the pain, striding to find their way to death, also known as victory itself. Will they make it through the heterogeneous journey? Act One: Happy Memories "Aye, come over here!" shouts the dark, both physically and emotionally scarred young warrior, Yami. "I... I think I found something over here..." he stammered, his two allied fighters coming closer to him. "Yeah? What is it?" questioned LT, scars across his face from recent battling for survival. Yami's eyes grew wide to the tragic, horrific image that lay in front of him. "W-what's over here?" asked the other warrior, standing next to LT, his eyes shot with blood, fire, and rage from his previous fighting alongside LT. "LT, Goku, take a look at this." Yami's eyes were bright red to the tearful image in front of him on top of the fact of his hunting for food and hiding from the war. "Damn! Why could I let this happen? If only--" Tears began to come across Yami's eyes, but to his mighty strength, he stopped tears from pouring upon his cheeks, to the toughness and arrogance he was. In front of the three survivors lay a nearly skeletal dead body of one they all knew. "Master Goatee... Why the hell did you have to get killed?" His eyes remain closed as the fighters glare at the shocking dismay of a tragic and chaotic occurrence. The sky was dark slate gray and the horizon glared with an orange-pink glow of the sun setting. "We... we should set off for shelter for the night if we... if we want the energy to keep battling. C'mon. It'll all be all right..." LT confidentally suggested, holding in all of his emotions. "Bro, how the hell can you just stand there without showing any feelings when our master, nay, our family just lay there dead?! Do you have no soul?!" shouted Yami, holding his blood-coated knife to LT's neck, his eyes filled with sadness and raging anger at once. His heart burn with furious emoticons of power. LT acted casual to the threat of Yami's knife, ignoring the fact that he may be slayed right then. The dark sky hovered over the young survivors of war as words were angrily said, excluding LT, whom had calm statements. Goku stood to the side, shocked by seeing that Goatee, the one who raised them, was dead. "Love has not more meaning. Life all soon ends. What is there to even to live for?" Goku calmly said in his darker side. They slowly walked, gray rock everywhere, no grass in sight. This was an apocalyptic time where tearful events occurred everywhere. There were few survivors. The three fighters hadn't a clue of what started this epic war, only to regret anyone had ever fought. How hard is it to tranquilly agree to peace. This was an illusion to never happen. "An era of infinite nightmares is emitting to our generation's world." "I don't know... we lost Goatee, the one who was practically an older brother to us... He was the strongest of us all. If someone... as strong as him died, we have no hope," said Yami is response to Goku. Yami lightly chuckled, and said, remembering better times, "Remember when we were younger and we used to fight each other and train to one day fight in wars. We used to play around with the Grand Master's weapons everyday..." The flashback struck them as realistically as you would assume. "Hey, I found this really big gun over here! I wish I knew how to--" started the pre-teen-aged LT, holding a large machine gun, loaded with ammo, just as a large sound began and a single bullet was launched out. After the bullet was struck, DJ, Yami, and Kotsu flung to the floor, ears nearly bleeding to that piercing sound. LT was flung slightly back to the single, lightning-fast bullet being shot. Very shortly afterwards, LT dashed right back up and held the gun with one hand, acting as if that was what he meant to do. The others, including DJ, Yami, Kotsu, and Ibbe, were holding extremely dangerous weapons in their hands unaware of their capabilities. They called each other idiots all the time, always played with weapons, fought each other, sparred, and had fun times. Goatee had acted like an older brother to them (a few years older than most of them) and taught them how to fight; how to survive. LT slightly chuckled, and said, "Those were really good times, man. Too bad we can't receive our innocent and majorly youthful lives back. If only we could--" Sadness crossed LT's mind, cutting his sentence off. "Damn it... what happened to us, Goku?" LT turned his head to Goku, a question he did not think could be answered. "Like you said, we should keep going on to shelter before dusk. Darkness shall soon be upon us and we need to find food and somewhere do live if we want to survive." His response was serious and wise, similar words that their master would have said. Goku could practically hear words coming from Goatee right now, congratulating him, but Goku knew he didn't actually hear anything. "The eyes of fire, the nostrils of air, the mouth of water, the beard of earth." They strided for somewhere to stay until they found a large tent-shaped rock to sleep in until morn'. They slept until around 9 o' clock the next day. Though this was an apologetic time, cities and towns still lived, but they were nearly all separated. They were looking for a town near. They battled for survival, practically enduring Hell itself. They will soon know what it means to bleed. The sun arose to wake up Yami first. As Yami cracked his eyes open, lying on the gray stone rock-ground, and he stood on the ground preparing to leave and continue to fight for their own survival. Yami shouted, "Hey, Goku! Get up. We need to keep going" Yami's words woke Goku off the ground. They both awoken to find LT was no where to be seen. He left since last night. "Damn it, LT! Where did you go?!" Goku angrily shouted. The sky was bright orange as the sun began to crack over the horizon; over the large mountains off in the distance. "He pisses me off sometimes. He has this supposed "honor" that fuels him to be like this. He is always so confident about himself," Yami said. "What is that?" asked Yami, pointing at a small piece of ripped paper which lay on the ground in a crack. Goku picked it up off of the ground and read it aloud. "It says 'The master deserves a proper burial. I can't let this go by. It is too soon. Goodbye forever. ~LT'. What do you think he means? I hope he isn't gone for long. We need all the help we can get to survive this apocalypse." "Yeah," Yami responded in a serious and leader-like, yet very sincere tone. "It would be best to search for him. He is always off doing his own thing, and always takes everything this kinda way. I just don't want for the 9 of us to split up again. We shared such a happy childhood to end up the two of us like this..." "Yeah... Yami, are you all right?" questioned Goku in concern. Yami's feelings clashed within him like a tornado battling a volcano, his eyes about to water salty, sad tears. Out of Yami's pocket, he pulled out a picture, torn from battle, and he saw a picture of him and his friends from many years ago. The corner was torn off and he could see him, Goku, LT, DJ, Miri, Goatee, and part of Ibbe. He lay a hand over the picture in dear memoried. He mourned for a few seconds and placed the picture back in his pocket. He then spoke, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Goku didn't believe his words of positivity. "I wonder what ended up happening of Miri, DJ, Ibbe, Luka, Kami, and Kotsu. I wonder if--" Goku began to mourn. "Luka..." Yami responded in memory of being able to see Luka's bright white smile everyday, dearly missing her. "Yami, are you--?" Goku began to question, again, in concern. "I... I gotta go." Yami said, eyes about to cry is sadness of a former life he and his friends used to live. He stormed off deeper into the plain towards the horizon, orange beginning to turn bright blue. Goku was then alone in the race for survival, no allies with him anymore. At a distance erupted a large explosion, Goku flinched and glared towards the area of the explosion, smoke filling the sky with dark grayness. "What the hell was that?" Goku asked himself in his head. Shortly after the explosion, dozens of soldiers and warriors dove in Goku's way. At that point, Yami was no longer in sight and Goku was alone... for now. Goku sat down and chugged his water bottle and watched the flames burn. He took advantage of that time to relax and wait to see if there was help over there. He awaited for anyone who would help him, strongly if Yami or LT returned. He was very close from just leaving after several minutes. Several minutes, around 20 minutes, he stood back up. Many people dashed right past Goku and he saw one familiar face fly right to his side. "M-Miri? Is that you?" Miri's feet jolted right past him, away from the chaos. She slightly heard her name being said so she paused, the reat of the fleeing people halting her from advancing towards Goku. She finally found herself standing next to her long-time friend. "Goku? Long time no see!" It did not take long for the dozens of people to soon vanish. "Miri, are you fighting in this war or just managing to survive?" he asked, now more cheerful now able to see past ally well. "Nah, I am just having fun and taking advantage of having no one to piss me off. Speaking off people pissing me off, where's Yami? I would figure he would be with you." Goku responded, "He left not long ago. I mentioned Luka and he stormed off to who knows where." "Well, that is too bad. We need to get away from those flames. The harbor was just bombed. It would--" "Wait, harbor? There was a harbor over there?" Goku interrupted. "Um, yeah. I just got off of the ferry to look for some of my friends. Find Goku, check." "We need to get on a ferry ride to the islands for food. They have a ton of food there and I even heard that the islands that are west have tropical vacations, welcome to tourists, an they are not in the war so far." "Well, we should settle off. We should get to the ferries in about 20 to 30 minutes. If we started now, we should get there by about 11 o' clock." "Okay then. Hopefully we find more of our friends. Off to the harbor," Goku said. Word Count * Act One has 1834 words * Act One has 10013 characters * After Act One, the total word count of "A Poetic Hell" is 1834 words Trivia * Kotsu was originally going to appear in Act One but was later on changed. * Act One was originally going to also consist of the ride that Miri and Goku take but was later chosen to be taken out and skipped to the point they make it to the island in Act Two. Ace Two: Crimson Island Act Three: The Final Wish Act Four: Ring of the Funeral Bell Act Five: Revenge Act Six: Sacrifice Act Seven: Bloody Consummations Epilogue: Goodbyes :Writing is currently in progress. Please be patient for more information to be added. For more information, contact Yami. Category:Page made by YamiCategory:Original Story